Portal Genesis
Portal Genesis (ドア生成魔法, Tobira Seisei Kahō, lit. Gateway Creation Magic) is a highly versatile Caster-type magic that revolves around the creation of portals for various defensive and transportation purposes. Currently, the only known user of this magic is Arthur Moshiyoto. Description In order to make a portal the user must be bare handsed. With this magic, a user can open a hole in the universe connecting two non adjacent location by breaking a rift in the space time continuum, allowing the said user to move either himself, others or various objects to a point in space different than the one he is currently situated simply by passing through the hole, also know as the Portal (扉, Tobira). The longer the portal is opened, the more energy is drained from the user. It's important to mention that either one of the portals can be opened under a certain angle, granting the users opportunity for versatile uses. The size of the said portals can vary, based on the amount of magical energy put into the creation of it, more energy creating a bigger portal and vice versa. However, regardless of the size, every one of the portals share several common traits — every portal is flat and eliptical, although, as the mastery over the magic improves, the portals will start gaining more of a circular shape, reaching the state of a perfect circle upon a complete mastery over said magic. Additionally, each one of the portals seem to radiate some sort of light, and the legend says that every user's portal is unique and holds the magical trait of the caster and is often said to represent one's intentions, meaning that those with light-based colours can more likely be trusted than their darker counterparts. In addition to a normal set of portals, more skilled users, such as Arthur himself, are capable of creating the so-called Unstable Portals (壊れた扉, Kowareto Tobira; lit. Broken Gateway). The former are known for being unstable as neither one of the portals have an end, that is, they are just a form of magical energy. Although, one can still enter the portal and will find themselves in an empty space, possibly another dimension. It is rumoured that every user, upon generating their first portal, is granted a miniature pocket dimension that can be accessed through the unstable portals. However, the unstable portals are said to drain the user more than their regular counterparts. The most basic and common use of this magic is for transportation purposes, as the portals allow people and inanimate objects to instantly change their location. However, with a some cleverness and tactical sense, the users may use this magic for various purposes, but the most common and significant secondary use of this magic is in a defensive manner, allowing the said user to conjure a larger portal in front of himself, or even possibly by his side, acting as a form of ultimate defense, even enabling the user to use enemies' own attacks against themselves. Additionally, the user may simply close portals down with an object passing through it, resulting in permanent dividation of the said object, allowing the user to break anything passing through the portals. The said portals can easily be altered and modified by user's will, allowing them to change its properties, size and even colour; possibly shaping them to the neccessary needs, or even rounding them, ultimately shaping them into a perfect sphere that can then be used as a cocoon of some sort. The said cocoon is a form of an unstable portal. Additionally, after practicing for some time, Arthur has demonstrated a unique ability to move portals around freely, seemingly without restrictions at amazing speeds, allowing him to use the portals in an offensive maner, allowing him to fire minor portals at targets with ease. Arthur has spent quite an amount of time practicing and mastering this magic and as such, is quite adept to it. The reason why Arthur chose this specific magic remains unknown, but on several occasions has stated that this magic works well in a tandem with his Celestial Spirit Magic, as it allows him to summon celestial spirits on various locations, not limiting him to the traditional has-to-summon-the-spirit-in-front-of-himself technique. His mastery over this magic can clearly be seen while keeping more than one set of portals opened at the same time, quite an achievment. The portals Arthur creates seem to be glowing in various shades of green and blue, creating an effect simmilar to the one of Aurora Borealis, or the Northern Lights if you may. Every portal Arthur creates also expells a small amount of the said light, but has no effect on the portal what-so-ever, As Arthur mainly uses it for aesthetic purposes and can easily 'shut the lights off'. So far, the biggest portal Arthur has created was five meters tall and he was able to keep it open for seven minutes straight, as his magical reserves started draining rapidly. Spells Basic Portal Creation: The whole process of creating a set of portals is pretty simple, but takes a lot of practice to master. This whole process can easily be divided into three phases. The first phase lats for about half a second and begins with the user has channeling ethernano throughout their body towards their hands and start accumulating it within. The amount of energy has to be the same in the hands, as the ethernano stored within will be used for breaking the space-time continuum. In the second phase, the user has to think of the locations to where the portals will be situated, opening their fists upon each location. This is probably the most complex about this magic, as the user has to know the place they want the portals to be. In the final phase, the user simply has to keep the balance between the two portals because if the balance were to be overthrown, the frequencies among the portals would change and thus, the two wouldn't be connected. There are several basic types of portals listed bellow: *'Reflective Portal': A defensive type of Portal; These portals allow Arthur to reposition projectiles coming towards him, enabling him to alter its direction and velocity, granting him the ability to use enemies' own attacks against themselves. Additionally, there seems to be a melee version of this portal, whereas Arthur creates pair of portals, one of them being in front of him, allowing him to evade almost every meele attack and give hime time to step away from his enemies. *'Spying Portal':A supportive type of Portal; These portals allow Arthur and his comrades to spy their enemies without getting noticed. Arthur creates a smaller pair of portals and places one in front of his right eye, while placing the other one near the enemies, or a group of people he would like to observe. Neither one of the portals radiate light, as it would most likely expose Arthur, thus decides to keep it incognito. There is a combination of two pair of portals like these, allowing Arthur to hear what the mentioned group of people are talking about simply by placing one of the portals onto his ear. *'Teleportation Portal': A utility type of Portal; This is one of the basic and most common uses of Portal Genesis, it allows Arthur to conjure a set of large Portals, big enough to allow him and his comrades to pass through them without any difficulties. *'Summoning Portal': A somewhat offensive type of Portal; Arthur is able to generate a pair of smaller portals, one being next to his right hand, other somewhere on the battlefield. He then puts his right hand through the portal and requips a gate key, allowing him to summon any spirit at a random location, not neccessarily in front of him. This ability has showh itself useful as it opens new possibilities to numerous tactics and such. Omnidirection: By creating a set of portals, Arthur is able to link them into a single pattern, allowing him to freely pass through one prtal form set A to another portal in set B. He often uses this technique either for tactical manuevers or simply to confuse his enemies. However, there is a catch. Arthur is not able to control on what end he will come out, as it rather chooses a path randomly, making a risky technique. Multiple Portal Creation: There is nothing really that needs explaining here, Arthur is capable of creating multiple pairs of portals, up to seven at the same time, although it may drain him quicker than usual. Switch!: A modification of a basic portal; Arthur starts the spell with creating a pair of portals, the size of which is irrelevant. During the second phase, he shapes them somewhat differently. Rather than flat and circular portals, the ones created now are shaped like perfect spheres and radiate turqoise and light-green light traces around it. The said portals still have the same function, changing location of two people and/or objects, but the whole process is a bit different. Instead of freely entering and exiting the said portals, the objects within the spheres will be switced only when neither one of them is empty, meaning that the reposition of one object is impossible with this technique. Cocoon: By conjuring a sphere-like portal around himself, Arthur is able to conceal himself in a cocoon-like contruction that is quite literally unpenetrable, as anything that would come in contact with it wold simply pass through it. Now, you must be wondering how does this work. It's rather simple. The sphere is composed of two portals, although hey seem like one. Both of them are identical, semi-spherical and are linked together, acting as if they weren't there, allowing everything to pass through them. Unstable Vortex: Unstable Vortex is most likely one of the most offensive abilities this magic can offer; Arthur creates twin unstable portals, roughly the size of his fist that he then throws at his target. The portal will simply explode if anything passes through it, dealing quite an amount of damage. The portals usually travel in an eight-formation, although they can be sent in a straight line as well. Trivia *If you wish to use this magic, leave a message on my talkpage. Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Spatial Magic